


Trouble

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Spooning, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: wish i had a love life like this tbh - nvm no i dontminor changes as part of a fic review July 2020
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 24





	Trouble

Snow couldn't help but feel useless as Doctor Swineheart removed the silver shrapnel from Bigby. He still looked to be asleep, more peaceful than Snow has ever seen. 

Colin wanders through, though he says nothing as he drops to the floor in the corner. Snow briefly flicks her eyes to him, choosing not to raise the issue of his presence at this moment, there are much more important things to deal with. A jolted breath and Bigby is awake, panting and eyes frantically searching the room for Mary. 

"Bigby!" Snow says, and it's almost painful to refrain herself from going to hug him tightly. 

It's a painful hour for everyone, watching and waiting for Swineheart to finish, Snow is just glad that Bigby asked her to stay. After Swineheart left, it was up to Colin and Snow to help Bigby into what could loosely be described as a bed, though it was more on Snow than Colin, who eventually retreated to Bigby's chair while Snow was tending to the man himself. 

"Hey Snow" Bigby said, his voice was as rough as sandpaper, but it caught Snow's attention. She looked over to him, trying not to let her eyes wander over his bandaged, bare chest and the thick layer of hairs covering it. 

"Thank you, for…everything" Bigby never was good at this thing, along with 'sorrys' and 'goodbyes', it's why he's never let anyone in his life since they came here. He's caught the attention of enough mundies that he could have someone, but none of them is the one he wants anyway. 

Snow is taken aback, and she can't find the right words to respond to him. Instead, she leans over and presses her lips to his forehead. Her smell is intoxicating, filling Bigby's senses. 

Eventually, she pulls back, only to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Try to get some rest Bigby, Colin and I will be here" she promised. 

“Is he gonna be okay? He came in here looking like an action figure, the limbs twisted the wrong way,” Colin asked, poking around the door as best possible.  
“Yes, Colin, Doctor Swineheart has done everything he can to ensure that Bigby will survive” Snow promised. Colin nodded.  
“I’m still awake you know” Bigby stated, though he didn’t look entirely awake. Colin chuckled and left the room. 

“You don’t have to sit there all night, you know that right?” Bigby stated while looking up to Snow.  
“I want to stay here, just to make sure you’re okay” She responded, stroking her thumb over the scruff on his cheek.  
“It might be the drugs talking but you can sleep in here with me,” Bigby said. Snow smiled and removed her jacket, resting it over the back of the chair.  
“I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re in...this state” She trailed off.  
“You’re not” Bigby responded. He shifted, just enough that she would fit in the bed. Bigby smirked and watched as she removed her shoes, before sitting in the bed and easing onto her back. He grinned, curling up to her side, resting his arm over her waist.

Before long, they were both fast asleep while curled together. Colin snook into the room, smiling when he saw the pair cuddled together on the bed. He left the room and went back to fall asleep in the worn armchair.

The sun rose over the Woodlands, but neither Snow nor Bigby moved from their embrace. They awoke eventually, having somehow moved during the night to be spooning.  
  
Snow awoke sometime after Bigby. She panicked initially, she wasn’t sure who was in the bed with her, or where she was, but looking down at the arm around her waist, and the room around her, gave her a good clue as to where she was and who she was with. 

“Bigby” Snow mumbled, rubbing her eyes slightly.  
“Morning” He responded, a light flush covering his cheeks as he realized he was almost caught watching her sleep.  
“As much as I enjoy cuddling with you…” She started while turning to face him.  
“We should go, we have to catch the Crooked Man. We can cuddle and all the rest when we’re finished with….” She trailed off, Bigby’s brown eyes had caught her attention. She felt as though she was drowning in them, and before she could finish her sentence, she leaned up and kissed him gently. Initially, he was taken aback and froze, but after a few seconds his brain kicked into gear, and he held her hips gently as he kissed her back. 

The world could be burning around them, they wouldn’t care. They wouldn’t notice. Eventually, they did come apart though, when Colin burst into the room.  
“Oh! Heh, sorry” He said, backing out of the room. Snow shared an awkward look with Bigby before she avoided his eyes.  
“That was...nice” She murmured. He smiled and nodded.  
“It was,” He said softly, lifting her chin slightly. Her eyes darted around the room before eventually settling on his. _She’s not sure as to why she’s so anxious, its the same guy she’s loved for all these centuries, why is she so nervous now?_

Bigby watched as Snow became lost in her own head. He knew what she was thinking, not too long ago he was having the same thoughts. He reached down and cupped Snow’s cheek, brushing his thumb over her lips.  
“I’m going nowhere” He promised.  
“If you want me, I’m here. If not, then tell me and we can forget this ever happened, but I suspect that isn’t what you want” He said softly. Snow looked up to him, her eyes full of hope as she nodded.  
“I want you, I’ve wanted you for so long. Seeing you like you were last night? It…” She trailed off, a shaky breath.  
“It terrified me” She admitted, a stray tear racing down her cheek, only to be swiped away by Bigby’s thumb. He didn’t say anything, instead choosing to pull her into his chest. Tears dampened the hair covering his chest, but he said nothing, instead stroking his fingers through Snow’s jet black hair.  
“I’m not going anywhere” He promised. Snow’s sobs died down eventually, and both Bigby and her lay together, sharing the moment until eventually they had to move.

It soon became the talk of the Woodlands about them, a certain Pig may have told a certain Toad about the cuddling and the making out he’d witnessed. Soon enough, the Woodlands and beyond were gossiping about Snow and Bigby, but neither seemed to care. Instead, they were still chasing the Crooked Man. Sure, they were confused by the side glances and the whispers but they weren’t surprised. These rumors had been flying around for centuries now anyway. 

Eventually, the fight was over though. The Crooked Man, Bloody Mary, the Tweedles, they were all gone. Bigby was ready to walk back into his apartment and faceplant the bed from the minute it was over, but Bluebeard wanted to speak to him first. So here he was, stood in the business office, being spoken at by Bluebeard, not paying any attention to the words being spoken to him. The entirety of the Woodlands was in the office celebrating, though no one was entirely sure how they all fit in. 

Somewhere in the crowds, Bigby could smell Snow had just entered, but he couldn’t go over to her. Not now, not after last night and this morning. He continued listening to Bluebeard, or whatever it was that he was actually doing, it sure as hell wasn’t listening. Beauty and Beast eventually dragged him away, giving their thanks for all of his help, though Bigby isn’t entirely sure what he actually did to help them, though he smiles all the same. While Beauty and Beast are talking to him, he notices Beast looking beyond him slightly, but he says nothing. Within a few moments of that, Snow is jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply.  
  
There are gasps, cheers and more as they kiss, but neither notice. They’re too focused on each other Eventually, they separate to breathe. they’re hugging. No one says anything about it, too preoccupied celebrating.

Bigby and Snow eventually retire to his apartment. He isn’t entirely sure why they keep going back to his apartment, but he’s not complaining. Bigby flicks the television on, a force of habit with the apartment being _silent_. He relaxes into his armchair, watching Snow for a few minutes as she removes her heels before sitting on his lap, stroking her fingers through his hair as she kisses him again, and again, and again. The world could be burning around them, but they wouldn’t notice.

The initial fears that it would ruin their working relationship were quelled immediately. They were the same as always, Fabletown was a lot quieter with the Crooked Man long gone. 

* * *

“You know…” Snow started, one rainy night many months after everything that had happened. She trailed her fingers over the hair covering his chest. Bigby was barely awake.  
“When I first realized...how I felt” She paused, a brief swallow. She’s never been good at talking about feelings, especially not like this.  
“When I realized I loved you, my immediate thought was that it would cause trouble...how wrong was I” She smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently.  
“I love you, so much. I know I don’t say it often, but I do” She admitted.  
“I know you do, I love you too” Bigby smiled, leaning down to meet her in a kiss. 


End file.
